


Transparent Night

by well_that_happened



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gang AU, I have no idea, I'll figure it out along the way, Keith lives alone, Lance has three sisters and two twin brothers, Lance is Cuban but moved to Spain when he was a toddler, M/M, Pidge is non-binary, Possible Character Death, definitely some angst, everything is a maybe cause i suck at this, happy or sad ending?, possible pining, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_that_happened/pseuds/well_that_happened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith bit his lip in anger, not wanting to ask this insane gang member for assistance, but unfortunately, he was very smart and had a bigger brain than most of the high school students at Voltron Academy. After all, he did stand second to Keith. SECOND.</p><p>"Will you...work with me and Pidge on the project or not?" </p><p>Lance processed the question and smirked as soon as he realized the significance of what was happening. Keith began to regret asking and started to contemplate a way to contradict his past statement. Lance's reply was faster than Keith's mind, though, for once.</p><p>"I'd love to help out, Carson! There's just a few rules we'll need to set up."</p><p>Great. It hadn't even been ten minutes, and Keith was already pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's Gotta Be a Better Way to Say That

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try my best for this story because it has been a long time since I have put my efforts into making something that takes time rather than a short that takes me ten minutes. Updates will probably be once a week, but if I can, I will make them more recent. I'm kinda bad at short notes like this, but I hope you will enjoy the story just like I've enjoyed the idea of it for a while! ^.^

At Voltron Academy, the motto is "patience yields focus". This famous quote came from a past student who had influenced everyone around them, including the school board. It was a good message that gave a strong sense of endeavor to every student even as the years went by and said good-bye to the old, welcoming the new. Everyone-even those who didn't try at all-agreed with the message, though some wouldn't listen to it.

Keith felt that Lance Castell was one of those 'some'.

Although he knew that the rumored gang member was one of the most intelligent people in the academy and most likely deserved his seat in every class he went to, Keith couldn't picture him in any position of authority that this school strived to make out of their students. No one really understood how Lance got into the academy because even if he HAD brains, he still stood at second-best next to Keith, which was one reason why the number one in their senior class turned around in his seat to glare at said person. Normally, Keith had no reason to bother himself with people like Lance. He found comfort in silence, which was why he enjoyed having Pidge as his one and only friend in the academy. There were always those who didn't appreciate quiet, though, and Lance was one of those people that somehow caught everyone's attention in the worst way possible.

Lance didn't even realize everyone was looking at him until he opened his eyes, revealing a deep color of cobalt that bounced around, taking notice of their surroundings almost immediately. Keith would have taken the time to find the hue mesmerizing if he wasn't so annoyed by the exact person WITH those colored eyes. Instead, he kept glaring, even when Lance looked directly at him.

"What?" the brunet spoke, sounding genuinely confused. "All I did was state a fact, Miss Moreau. It may have been louder than everyone else in here, but it didn't seem like anyone would say anything about your mistake."

A couple students gasped when they heard Lance use the words 'your mistake'. Not even Keith was brave enough to correct the famous science and psychology instructor, Allura Moreau. Honestly, there were many who were afraid of her, which was most likely why there were only eighteen people signed up for Advanced Physics and about the same amount signed into the other lessons she taught. About eighty percent of those students were male, though, and there was a reason for this: she was the most beautiful woman any of the students had ever seen.

Well, according to everyone but Keith. He could see that Miss Moreau was a fine-looking woman, but he didn't find any appeal at staring at her like the other male students did. He genuinely wanted to learn-a fact that would probably shock all his fellow peers, except for Pidge. Even now, as Lance basically scolded his teacher, he wore a smirk that Keith had to assume was some sort of weapon to try and make anyone fall for him in an instant. He could've sworn the few girls in their class let out sighs in unison.

Keith didn't turn to face Miss Moreau, his eyes wide like the rest of the class, but he did hear her sigh as well, vaguely. It wasn't a type of 'swooning' sigh, though. More like a disappointed one.

"Hand-raising exists for a reason, Lance," she said in a calm tone, "but since you posed an intriguing statement, I'll let you continue. What mistake did I make?"

Keith took note of the way those mesmerizing eyes widened slightly when Lance was told he could continue. There was a fast recovery, though, and the brunet leaned back in his seat a bit, letting his words flow out lightly, as if he were trying to emphasize how right he was and prove how wrong she could be.

"You stated to us 'the momentum of an object depends on the object's _mass_ ; however, it actually depends on how fast and what direction it is moving, which is the velocity."

Keith should have kept his mouth shut. Somewhere in his mind he was aware that Miss Moreau could-and would-prove Lance wrong. He had no desire to 'steal the spotlight' in a way, but Keith found that he just couldn't help himself. Maybe it was the frustration of the brunet's interruption. After all, even the black-haired senior struggled with their school motto. He contained almost no patience, which was why he rebutted Lance's accusation.

"Actually, the answer is both. Mass _and_ velocity are what the momentum of an object depends upon. The two quantities are needed in order to find out the momentum because the momentum itself equals mass times velocity." 

Everyone in the class was silent for the better part of two minutes. Keith didn't exactly understand WHY they were keeping quiet, though. Then again, it could have been because no one had stood up to the rumored gang member before, except for the teacher herself. As Keith thought about it, he realized that most of the students were probably afraid of trying to go against Lance, in fear that he might stage an accident for them somehow, resulting in some form of loss, whether it was body parts or valuables. Keith didn't really have much to lose, though. He'd given up on trying to keep himself safe from danger a long time ago. For now, he just appeared lucky that he wasn't dead yet.

"Good job, Keith," Miss Moreau finally said, shattering the silence. "That is correct. I was analyzing you all to see if anyone would notice the trick statement I had created. Lance, though you were partially right, you are also partially wrong because both quantities are necessary."

Keith almost sent a smirk Lance's way until he noticed the way those cobalt eyes were glaring at him, practically lit on fire. The expression didn't make Keith nervous or scared in any way. Instead, he met that fierce gaze with his own, refusing to lose to this one person who just didn't seem like he was one year from going out into the real world and making life-changing decisions powerful enough to impact the world.

To the other students surrounding the pair, it was as if time had frozen. One sat with his hands on his neck, gaze not wavering while the other stood slightly, sitting on one leg and refusing to be brought down by the other. The two appeared to be on two opposite sides of the spectrum even though they were much closer in reality. The students-even the girls who had been swooning at Lance-all knew that there was no way they would ever reach this level of intensity and were completely satisfied with staying as far away from the pair as possible.

Well, all but one student, who sat next to Keith and got out of their seat, the first sound made since the glaring had begun. This figure did not hesitate, their destination being the side of Lance's desk. If the brunet had not been so focused on being furious with the boy named Keith and his stupid mullet, then he would have taken note of the person beside him and glanced up. His gaze didn't waver, though, which was why the figure got away with what they did next.

They lifted their arm up behind Lance's head and smacked him as hard as they could.

" _¡Ay!_ " Lance exclaimed, breaking away from his eye contact with Keith to close his eyes and rub the back of his head. Then, he glared up at the person who had hit him and shouted, "Pidge! _¡Eso dolió!_ "

Pidge-also known as the only person who could hit Lance and get away with it-pushed their glasses up and crossed their arms, saying, "I don't care if you're missing a limb. What I DO care about, however, is my learning experience. Might I mention that you are currently ruining that experience."

To everyone's surprise, all Lance did was cross his arms in return and pout, muttering something in Spanish that nobody seemed to understand. Pidge appeared to be statisfied, though, and nodded their head, turning around to face the teacher and giving her a nod as well, moving back to their seat. Everyone stood in shock after watching the scene unfold and seeing it end so quickly like that. Lance didn't even look like he was plotting Pidge's demise. If Keith had to say the kind of expression the brunet held for Pidge, he'd have to say that Lance was a little scared.

Of course, any trace of that scared face vanished instantly, replaced with his indifference, and his eyes met Keith's once more. That was when Keith realized that he was still staring and tore his gaze away, turning back to face the front in his seat and rubbing the back of his neck, feeling his long hair and the leather of his fingerless gloves against his neck. Maybe Keith wasn't always looking for a fight, but there was one thing that he did know about himself:

That motto, "patience yields focus", rarely worked out for him.

 

Once the class had finished up, Keith felt relieved, knowing that the pair of eyes he had sensed, practically burning a hole into him, were now gone. This had caused his muscles to tense up during the rest of the time, so he had vaguely understood Miss Moreau's words at the time, only able to really take in the words 'velocity' and 'project'. Just thinking of the vocabulary alone gave Keith a headache, and he held his bag over one shoulder as he left the classroom quickly, going out into the semi-busy hall.

To Keith's luck, Voltron Academy did not have that many students to begin with. It was on the edge of becoming a private school for gifted people, which was why the students that were here mainly had a task they set to accomplish in being at the school. Keith had been able to get in only thanks to his hard work and perseverence to get the best grades in his class no matter what. It was the reason why he was number one in Voltron Academy. It was also the reason why he was scarily better than Pidge.

"Hey! Keith!" he suddenly heard someone call behind him, making him turn around just slightly and giving the person a small smile.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered as Pidge walked up to him, fixing their glasses and giving the black-haired guy a smirk.

"Dude," the blond-haired genius started, "how in the WORLD did you stand up to Lance that way? Most people would've been terrified of his expression, but you just challenged him!"

Keith shrugged, continuing his walk to the cafeteria that was all the way down the halls and where some students were already heading. "He was wrong, so I just pointed it out to him. He's always acting so cocky, anyway."

Hearing that made Pidge laugh as they walked aside Keith, still grinning as they went. To be honest, Pidge was the one to approach Keith and start their friendship, considering it as a type of 'experiment'. The black-haired mullet didn't really care, though. Since he was more of an introvert, it felt nice having Pidge around because they were typically quiet, unless they had a question that had to deal with an experiment they were working on or when topics of interest came up, like Keith standing up to the oh-so-terrifying gang member, Lance.

"Besides," Keith finally started as he opened the doors to the cafeteria, letting Pidge go in front of him, "you're the one who smacked him upside the head. You're asking ME why I was so brave? I should be asking YOU."

This made Pidge outright smile, fixing their glasses, which caused a slight shine to appear on them as Pidge said, "Well, I've had my share of experiences with people like Lance. Most of the time, I can tune out his sudden disruptions, but this one was even more annoying than the rest."

Keith nodded going towards the only fridge in the far right corner and taking what he always got for his lunch: whatever sandwich was there and a citrus green tea. Today, the first one he grabbed was a ham and cheese one, and although he was not the biggest fan of this type, Keith just sighed and added another check mark to his imaginary list of bad luck moments he had gotten throughout the day. Now, he was on his third bad luck moment.

He didn't really pay attention to what Pidge got, but once they had paid for their things, the two of them found sat at one of the tables made for two people and got settled. It was silent for a few moments as Keith opened his green tea and took a chug of it, not giving his taste buds a chance to savor the flavor. He started to open his sandwich when Pidge finally began to speak.

"So, I have an idea for that group project we have to do."

Keith almost choked on the bite he had just taken, carefully taking his time to chew and swallow before coughing a little and saying, "What?"

Pidge gave their mullet-haired friend a confused gaze, crossing their arms. "You DO know that Miss Moreau said that we have a group project, right? And that we need three people?"

He didn't know. Apparently, the word 'group' came with the word 'project', which he could recall. Knowing this made Keith groan, and he pushed his gross sandwich off to the side, not even in the mood to even try and eat it. He didn't really enjoy working with others, though he was fortunate to have Pidge in his class; one person he could stand. The word that ruined everything, however, was 'three'. They needed THREE people. He knew the question he needed to ask Pidge, but he really didn't want to.

"So," Keith started, reluctantly, "who's the third person going to be?"

Pidge sighed, fixing their glasses again. Did they even need the glasses? Keith was unsure. "Well, I know that neither you-nor I-want to do what I am suggesting, but it is the best course of action, considering what needs to be done for the project."

Keith didn't like the sound of that. "What is it?"

As if preparing for some sort of catastrophic breakdown, Pidge took off their glasses, leaned in close so that their eyes were practically staring into Keith's soul, and they said in a calming tone, "You need to ask Lance to group with us."

If Pidge had not been so serious towards Keith, he would have sworn it was a joke and laughed it off, asking Pidge who they really wanted Keith to speak with. Pidge's light brown eyes held no sort of humor, though, as they pierced directly into Keith's azure ones. Realizing that his friend's statement was one hundred percent serious, Keith shook his head and let his head hit the table hard. Maybe he was hoping that he could wake up from some sort of day dream (day nightmare?) that he was having, and he would find out that Pidge had never said those words in reality.

When he raised his head, though, nothing had changed. Except now he had gained a bit of a headache from the impact, making him even more frustrated.

"Oh hell no!" Keith exclaimed, raising his arms to form an 'X' in front of his chest. "No no no no no. I am NOT going to ask the world's biggest dick to group with us in order to get a project done. No way. Not happening."

Pidge sighed, and Keith could've sworn his friend knew this was coming. "Come on, Keith. He may be...incorrigible and hard to deal with, but we need him in order to do this project right. Trust me."

Keith did not answer, keeping his arms up in show of his still refusal to complete the task Pidge laid out for him. He didn't know Lance personally, and he didn't want to take a chance of GETTING to know the brunet in that way. As far as he was concerned, Lance-while having an intelligent mind-was an idiot when it came to just about anything and everything else. Plus, he could practically picture Lance's cocky attitude crushing what little patience Keith possessed. They'd be at each other's throats almost instantly.

Seeing Keith's resolve, Pidge sighed. "You know, I didn't want to say this, but he IS the second most intelligent person in this school. He's right next to you, Keith. And I'm right behind you both because you know I don't bother to try."

That part was true. After all, Pidge had already been offered scholarships to every single 'Big Bad' college that Keith could think of. Pidge had ALSO won a Nobel Prize and could easily top as number one in this school. They didn't care about any of that, though, since their intelligence was larger than combining both Keith's and Lance's.

"Where are you going with this?" Keith asked, just a little curious.

"The more intelligent minds we have together on this, the faster we finish the project, and the faster we can get it over with and get on with our lives," Pidge stated, raising an eyebrow. "Get it?"

After hearing that, Keith did get it. He got it too well, which just made him groan in anger and drop his refusal stance, lightly setting his head on the table this time. He barely heard Pidge laugh a little and did NOT appreciate how his friend was getting a kick out of Keith's pain, especially since Pidge was the one who was causing it.

"Okay, FINE," Keith started, setting his chin on the table so that he could look up at Pidge, "so what exactly do you want me to SAY to the guy? I don't think he's just going to accept our 'gracious' invite instantly."

Pidge grinned. "You don't need to convince him. Just convince yourself that you want to do this."

This made the number one student confused. "Why do I need convincing?"

"Because Lance will see through you instantly. He can read emotions so well that he is practically a mind-reader. If he sees the doubt on your face right now, he will almost immediately turn you down. Then, he'll try getting Miss Moreau to let him do it alone, and she will refuse, and he will get stuck with us anyway, OR he will go to another group."

"What's so wrong with that?" Keith questioned.

Pidge sighed. "Number Two, remember? He may LOOK like an idiot, but he isn't one. Convince him that the best way to pass this assignment is by being with us, and he will join as long as you REALLY believe that idea."

As Keith finally accepted what his friend was saying-agreeing mostly because he didn't want the argument to go on even longer-, he lifted his head and took another drink of his green tea. It was getting close to the end of lunch, so the pair decided to get up and start leaving. Pidge had finished their food without Keith even noticing, and Keith threw away a partially eaten ham and cheese sandwich, carrying his green tea with him to class.

He knew exactly where to find Lance after school ended and decided to wait until then, not looking forward to seeing the brunet in two more of his three lessons that he had left, anyway. Keith already predicted he would unknowingly glare at the guy because of the frustration he felt, so there was no need to make things worse by asking Lance immediately. Then again, Keith was also a huge procrastinator.

As he and Pidge began to walk down the halls, reaching the separation point for the two of them, Keith fully absorbed the ending of their bizarre conversation and asked Pidge a question before they both went to their different classes.

"Why do I need to BELIEVE your idea in order to convince Lance?"

Pidge did not glance in Keith's direction, but they did stop for just a moment, their shoulders tensing just a bit before relaxing. He assumed this was a sigh but didn't stop to think much of it, waiting for the answer to his question. It was just before the bell to signal lunch ending went off that his friend finally turned their head, revealing a look of determination and a bit of...fear?

"Lance despises liars."

Before Keith could ask a follow-up question, students flooded the halls, and Pidge was lost in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ay! - expression of surprise, but mostly pain  
> Eso dolió - "That hurt!"


	2. How to Fool a Gang Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith pops the question, but not the one we're all hoping for.

Keith should have known that planning to question Lance after school was a bad idea, but he hadn't been thinking at the time. He also didn't realize that he would be alone in this endeavor until Pidge texted him, saying they would be staying late in the library to study up and get some books on what they would need for their group project. In reality, it was a smart move on Pidge's part, which Keith didn't appreciate and swore that he would somehow get revenge no matter what.

Finding Lance wasn't all that difficult. His voice could probably be heard from miles away, and his personality was just as huge. Keith easily found the brunet outside of the school, standing underneath a tree and laughing up a storm with one of his friends. Seeing this made Keith even more reluctant to walk over and talk with Lance because this meant he would have to acknowledge the other person beside him as well.

"Come on, Keith," he spoke to himself. "Just try not to pay attention to WHO it is."

Fixing his red jacket a bit, Keith began walking towards the tree, making sure to stay calm and keep the school mantra going in his mind as he approached the two people. At first, neither of them took a glance in Keith's direction, but then Lance's friend looked right at him and smacked the brunet's shoulder to get his attention. When he finally took notice of Keith, the amusement in those cobalt eyes Keith found alluring changed to more of a frustration. They were still very pretty, though.

"What do YOU want?" he said in a condescending tone.

For a split second, Keith's patience slipped, and he balled his hands into fists as he clenched his teeth and said, "Look, I didn't coming to be fucking-" He then stopped himself quickly before he said some things he would regret and did his best to unclench his fists. Lance definitely knew how to make things difficult, but Keith liked to think that he could be just a little bit similar his friend, Shiro, who seemed to possess all of the patience in the world. Reaching to gain even half a quarter of patience, though, was difficult for Keith, but he was always willing to try no matter what.

"Can I speak to him alone?" Keith chose to say to Lance's friend, forcing the best smile he could, but it probably looked more sinister because Lance's friend had a scared look in his eye before he nodded and walked away. As he did, Keith barely caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the back of the guy's arm that looked like half of an infinity sign with the word "Mama" written in cursive. Not like he was one to judge, but Keith found the tattoo interesting on someone who was friends with Lance.

"Nice tattoo," Keith commented out loud, partly not realizing he said it.

Lance then moved to block Keith's vision of the other guy and set his hands on his hips, moving in close so that their faces were centimeters from each other and said, "Do you have a problem with it, Mullet?"

For a moment, he got distracted by Lance's eyes glaring at his, and also how soft the brunet's tan skin looked. Keith was VERY tempted to reach up and caress his cheek but held back for obvious reasons and then took in what Lance said.

"Wait. MULLET? Are you serious?" Keith asked, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing. "And no, I don't have a problem with his tattoo. I know how to compliment people."

Lance's cheeks started heat up, and he backed away from Keith, crossing his arms and pouting a little, which the black-haired boy found absolutely adorable. "What do you even WANT, anyway? Is it so bad that you had to scare away my friend?"

Keith had gotten so distracted that he forgot what he'd come over for; however, once he remembered, his demeanor fell drastically. Recalling Pidge's advice-or rather warning-, he attempted to keep up that bit of happiness gained from the small conflict as he blurted out the question, wanting to get it over with.

"Will you work with me and Pidge on a group project?"

There was silence, and Keith had unconsciously closed his eyes as he said it. Maybe he had been nervous about seeing the expression on the gang member's face, or he could've possibly been considering those theories about losing body parts true. Keith then realized the significance of those thoughts and pushed them aside, telling himself that he didn't need to care and could easily place the blame on Pidge since Lance seemed a bit afraid of the blond-haired genius. He then opened his eyes and did not expect to see what was in front of him.

Or rather below him, considering Lance was on his knees and appeared to be holding his stomach and shaking. To Keith, though, it didn't look like he was shaking in anger. More like...he was laughing too hard. Then the brunet lifted his head, and Keith saw that he was, indeed, laughing. His eyes were closed, and a tear slipped down his cheek in the process. This made the boy standing furious, and he glared down at the somewhat beautiful sight, crossing his arms.

"I don't understand why you're laughing," Keith muttered angrily. "I am genuinely asking you if you'll help."

" _¡Demasiado divertido!_ " the brunet responded, still giggling and trying to contain himself as he slowly stood back up once more, wiping his cheek and grinning at the shorter boy in front of him. "You want ME to work with you and Pidge? You're not joking?"

"No!" Keith yelled, continuing to glare at Lance, even more frustrated that the guy was taller than him. Was it too much to ask for height advantage? Apparently. "Look, Pidge told me we need three people for the project in Miss Moreau's class."

"I know. I was listening, unlike you," he pointed out cockily with his signature smirk back on his face. Keith resisted the urge to smack Lance as best as he could.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now, Pidge thinks that we could use your-" he was going to wash his mouth out with soap after this conversation, but continued, "intelligence on this project, and I agree with them. So, in order to get it done and over with, I figured that the both of us could forget the animosity we feel for each other and work together."

Lance appeared to be considering Keith's offer, so the black-haired boy waited and bit his lip in anger, not wanting to ask this insane gang member for assistance, but unfortunately, Pidge was right in the fact that he was very smart and had a bigger brain than most of the high school students at Voltron Academy. After all, he did stand second to Keith. SECOND. Needless to say, it was a pretty big deal, no matter how much Pidge denied that the status was useless and proved as such.

After waiting a full minute, Keith became impatient. "Will you...work with me and Pidge on the project, or not?"

Lance was still processing the question and smirked as soon as he realized the significance of what was happening. Keith began to regret asking in the first place and started to contemplate a way to contradict his past statement in a way that would make it seem like a joke. Anything would work as long as Lance didn't accept. He no longer cared about what Pidge thought. He didn't want to see that smirk anymore. Lance's reply was faster than Keith's mind, though, for once.

"I'd love to help out, Carson! There's just a few rules we need to set up."

Great. It hadn't even been ten minutes, and Keith was now-officially-pissed off.

"First," Keith spoke through clenched teeth, "my name isn't 'Carson'. It's 'Keith'. SECOND, why do you even NEED to make demands? It's a fucking school project."

"Ah-ah-ah," Lance said, holding up one finger and moved it side to side in time with his words. "I detect a tone of animosity, Kevin. Also, demands can be made during ANY type of situation. Trust me."

Hands trembling in rage, Keith attempted to take in a deep breath and calmly let it out, refusing to let Lance get the best of him. He didn't want to get in a fight, especially since it had been so long since his last one. Keith made a note to go to the gym tomorrow since he had the day off from work then. Letting his rage out on inanimate objects would be better for his health rather than beating the shit out of Lance. No matter how obnoxious and painful the brunet was, it didn't mean Keith wanted to see the guy's blood on his fist.

"What are these 'demands' of yours?" Keith decided to ask, feeling it was safest.

Lance grinned and turned so that his back was facing the black-haired guy. He lifted his arms and placed his hands on the back of his neck, revealing to Keith a part of many swirls, along with a blooming white flower that Keith could easily identify as a Gladiolus, that rested close to the gang member's wrist. 

 _Gladiolus_ , Keith thought to himself.  _Meaning: Strength in Character_.

The black-haired boy figured that it was some part of Lance's ego that made him tattoo THAT flower into his skin and guessed there would be more flowers that would mean things like beauty or wealth higher up his arm. Maybe both. Keith found himself thinking that it looked nice on his tan skin, though. He didn't have tattoos of his own because he had nowhere near enough money to pay for one, but that didn't mean he wouldn't consider it in the future. For now, Keith enjoyed admiring the ink work on other people, which now included Lance.

"Tell you what, Keith," Lance started, turning his head just lightly to give the number one student a grin of amusement, "I agreed to be in the project with you and  _el pájaro_ , so I just want a few simple things in return, that's all. Nothing drastic, either. I promise."

Keith sighed and wondered for a moment what the gang member called Pidge. "Any particular reason you can't just tell me now?"

The brunet laughed and began walking, raising his hand and giving a weak wave. "Don't you worry your pretty little head,  _Tío_. You'll find out when you do."

After that weirdly philosophical comment, Lance was far enough away that Keith would have to shout in order to get his attention. The black-haired boy did NOT do that, however, and instead decided that the best course of action to take was to simply leave the school grounds. He needed to get to work, anyway, and now he was going to be a few minutes late. He almost regretted the conversation that had taken place, but as he continued to think and ponder it, Keith realized something that horrified him.

He actually ENJOYED that chat with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it SO DIFFICULT writing in a way that can portray Lance and Keith well. I am trying my best, though, and hope it's enjoyable for those who are reading! Also, I am very thankful for the loving best friend I have who is patient enough with me to listen to me spiel about this story and also assist me in the process ^.^
> 
> ¡Demasiado divertido! - "Too fun!"  
> el pájaro - (the) bird  
> Tío - used as "Uncle", but in this case, it is being used as slang for "Dude"


End file.
